The Mad Scrapper
by SynthaRoboto
Summary: What would happen if Daniella was a villain? This would happen. Character death.


**Author's Note: This is simply based on the concept of what my OC; Daniella would be like if she was a villain instead of the protagonist. This is NOT intended to be a sequel to Don't Fear the Reaper, and is completely non-canon.**

For many years, the most feared engine in the land had endured an undeserved bad reputation. Daniella, who was known as the Grim Reaper of the Other Railway, lived a dismal life taking other engines on their final journey to a scrapyard that no one dared visit. The only friends she ever made never lasted long, as they all eventually died.

There came a day when Daniella lost her mind completely. No one knows for sure what drove the battered class 42 insane. Perhaps it was due to working the scrapyard too long, or maybe she had seen one engine too many meet its demise. Regardless, the madness that consumed her would prove to be disastrous for any and everyone she encountered.

The once benevolent guardian of the scrapyard turned on the engines in the scrapyard first. The broken diesels were helpless against her as she violently tore them all to pieces, leaving no survivors. Still not satisfied with the destruction she had caused, Daniella headed for Sodor.

Many of the steam engines on Sodor were not familiar with the stories the diesels told of an engine which they all fear, thus they would have no clue of what was in store for the peaceful island. The diesels, however, had all heard of the Reaper, as all of them had lived and worked on the Other Railway at one point in time.

It was late at night when Sidney had once again gotten lost on his way back to the Dieselworks. Sidney had been damaged in a fire at one point, and as a result, had severe short term memory loss. He was cruising along the mainline when he saw the headlamps of another engine up ahead. Thinking that perhaps whoever it was could help him get back to Vicarstown, he called out, "Hello there! Could you help me? I've uh…I've lost my bearings,"

As the engine approached, Sidney could make out the shape of it. This was unmistakably a warship, and one with a roof-mounted claw. "Diesel 10! Oh thank goodness I found you—you're not Diesel 10!" Sidney exclaimed upon seeing the engine's face. Even Sidney knew that there was only one other engine with an attachment like that. He tried to reverse, but it was too late. The Reaper's pronged claw came down harshly on top of him, piercing through his hood and painfully pinning him down. Sidney screamed in pain and terror as she violently jerked her claw, tearing out a huge chunk of mangled, greasy metal.

Flinging that aside callously, Daniella tore into him again, this time jabbing the prongs deep into his engine block. Sidney let out an agonized wail as he was jerked back and forth; each movement causing more damage. Finally, Daniella tore his engine loose from his chassis. As it was ripped out, Sidney began to rapidly lose consciousness, until finally, there was no more life left in him.

Leaving the wreckage strewn across the tracks, Daniella went off in search of another victim.

Paxton was making a late night delivery to the docks when he saw another engine on the same track and heading straight for him. Braking hard, he sounded his horn and shouted for the approaching engine to stop. Seeing that the other engine wasn't slowing down much, Paxton closed his eyes tightly and braced for impact. However, what came next would prove to be much worse than a head on collision with a runaway train. Something incredibly sharp pierced his face, and tore at an angle, leaving huge, deep gashes in a diagonal line from top to bottom. His nose was sliced through the middle, and his right cheek was torn completely open. Unable to do much else, Paxton opened his eyes to see what had happened.

To his horror, he found himself face to face with the Reaper, who's one eye was staring coldly at him. "W-Why?" Paxton choked out weakly. He was having trouble keeping his eyes open, and the pain from the gashes in his face was unbearable.

"What does it matter?" Daniella hissed at him, before thrusting her claw into his face again, this time hooking the prongs deep inside of him. She pulled backwards, snapping the couplings that held Paxton to his train, and dragged him off. Deciding to leave a nasty surprise for the other engines, she took what remained of Paxton to Tidmouth sheds, where all but one berth was occupied by sleeping steam engines. Very quietly, Daniella put the now lifeless shunter into the empty berth and left.

Percy had just finished his mail run, and was heading back to Tidmouth sheds, completely unaware of the danger that was lurking in the shadows. Oh, Percy would sometimes get spooked by things that go bump in the night, but his fears were often unfounded. Tonight, however, was different.

As he puffed on down the line, he thought he heard the clanking of wheels behind him. There were no trains due to be running on that track at the time, so Percy found that very unusual. However, when he heard the purring of a diesel's motor, his fear quickly vanished.

"Diesel, are you following me?" Percy asked, but got no response. "Whatever you're up to, cut it out! The Fat Controller won't be happy once he finds out you've been up to your tricks,"

A soft snickering was heard from behind, which made Percy cross. "Go away, Diesel!" he said.

"Is that all I am, steamer? Just another diesel? We'll see about that!" hissed a voice from behind; an icy cold, slightly slurred voice that Percy had never heard before.

"Wh-Who are you?" Percy stammered, now frightened.

"Your executioner," the voice hissed, and Percy felt a sharp pain as the back of his cab was pierced through harshly, and he was forced to come to a stop. "Ignorant steamer, how have you never heard of me? Not that it matters. I've never scrapped your kind before, but I suppose there's a first time for everything!"

"Let me go! Help! Somebody HELP!" Percy wailed, but his cries fell on deaf ears. He screamed in agony as the Reaper's claw jabbed into his boiler. He had herd of engines like himself meeting their end via the cutters' torch, but the method this rogue diesel was using to scrap him was much more cruel. As Percy's boiler was torn open, his screams became choked gasps.

Daniella cackled madly as the little tank engine struggled to remain conscious, watching intently as the life drained out of him. "Lights out, sucker!" she said before leaving him there.

When morning arrived, the residents of Sodor had discovered the destruction that Daniella had caused. At the Dieselworks, there was quite a commotion, as the remaining steam engines had all gone inside and made quite a racket.

"Diesel 10! You've gone too far this time!" Emily yelled angrily, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You murderer!" Henry yelled.

"How _could_ you?!" Edward shouted.

Diesel 10, having emerged from his shed upon hearing them, was utterly baffled. "What are you talking about?!" he snapped, irritated that all those steam engines had come and woke him up.

"Percy! You—you scrapped him!" Thomas said, doing his best to maintain his composure.

"And Paxton! How _could_ you?!" James snapped at him.

" _What_?! How _dare_ you accuse me of such a thing?!" Diesel 10 exclaimed.

Before the situation had a chance to escalate, the Fat Controller entered the Dieselworks. "SILENCE!" he shouted, and the engines were quiet. "I'm well aware that three of my engines were destroyed, and Diesel 10 is _not_ the culprit!"

"Then who is?! Sir?" said James.

"That, I don't know, but we will find whoever is responsible for scrapping Paxton, Sidney, and Percy. This will _not_ go unpunished!"

"Paxton _and_ Sidney?" Diesel 10 said, not wanting to believe what was being said.

"They're both gone, I'm sorry. I need you to go take what's left of them to the smelters," the Fat Controller said sadly. "As for the rest of you, I need you to do your jobs, not sit at the Dieselworks harassing Diesel 10! And do be careful," he said.

The engines all left, muttering "Yes, sir," on their way out.

That night, Diesel 10 returned after delivering the scrapped remains of Paxton, Sidney, and Percy to the smelters.

"Are you alright?" Dart asked, noticing his downtrodden expression.

" _NO_!" Diesel 10 shouted at the top of his voice as he got on the turntable. He then backed into his shed and slammed the door, before letting out a loud wail. Den and Dart could hear him crying bitterly, and decided to let him have his space.

Meanwhile, Arry and Bert were sitting at the smelters, looking at the pit of molten iron. They were still reeling from the fact that three engines had been killed. Neither of them was aware they were being watched.

"You know, Bert, I'm gonna miss 'em," Arry said sadly.

"Me too, Arry, me too," said Bert.

"Who do you think did it?" said Arry.

"You know who," Bert said darkly.

For a moment, Arry looked at him, and then said, "The Reaper's never been to Sodor."

"Well she obviously has!" Bert snapped, "Those engines were torn apart! The only engine capable of that other than Diesel 10 is the Reaper! An' Diesel 10 wouldn't harm another diesel!"

"Aw man, you're right! It probably is the Reaper! We better go warn the others, she could still be on Sodor somewhere!" said Arry.

Suddenly, something rammed Bert from behind, sending him into the pit of molten iron. Arry watched in shock and horror as his twin was melted down before his eyes. "Bert—no!" he cried out. Looking to his side, he saw the menacing form of the Reaper, who was snarling at him disgustedly. Before he could react, Daniella bashed him with her claw, knocking him off the rails. Then, she began to viciously beat the helpless shunter, landing blow after blow on him, until she had enough. Arry lay on the ground, partially crushed. A massive dent had been pounded into him, the metal having caved in and his insides destroyed.

The next thing Arry was aware of was the sensation of something rough rubbing against his face. With great effort, he opened his eyes, and saw Diesel 10.

"Who did this to you?" Diesel 10 asked.

"Go…warn the others…it's…the Reaper…" Arry said, with barely any strength left to speak.

For a moment, Diesel 10 just stared at him, seemingly in shock.

"Go…hurry…" Arry said, his voice barely a whisper.

Finally, Diesel 10 left, and raced back to Vicarstown. He would tell the steam engines afterwards, but considering who they were dealing with, the diesels were in more danger. He could only hope that he wasn't too late. However, once Diesel 10 reached Vicarstown, the Dieselworks looked deserted.

"Den! Dart!" he called out, but got no reply. Cautiously, Diesel 10 went inside. What he saw made him feel ill. Mounted above his shed, was the face of one of the engines.

"Diesel, no!" Diesel 10 said in dismay. Steeling himself, he opened the doors to his shed. Inside was the rest of the black class 08, and by the looks of it, the Reaper had taken her time with him before finally ripping his face off.

Finally tearing himself away from that, Diesel 10 looked around for Den and Dart, but they were nowhere to be found. He didn't know if they had managed to escape, or if they would turn up dead like the others. Right now, it didn't matter to Diesel 10, for this was the final straw. He left Vicarstown, thundering down the tracks while shouting at the top of his voice, " _REAPER! COME AND GET ME!_ "

Finally, Diesel 10 spotted her. She was idling on the Sodor suspension bridge, for what reason he didn't know, nor did he care. "You MONSTER!" he growled, and was about to go right up to her and rip her apart, when he was hit with a sudden, horrible realization. For the Reaper was the same class as him, which could only mean one thing: She was his sister.

At that moment, Diesel 10 knew something had to have gone horribly wrong for her. The sister he knew would never harm another engine. No, something must have made her snap and go on a violent rampage.

"Dani?" Diesel 10 said, "Daniella…what happened?" As he locked eyes with her, he was met with a cold, malicious gaze. Even worse, Daniella had fallen so far into insanity that she didn't recognize him at all. A wicked, sneering smile crept across her face as she charged forward, while holding her claw out to the side.

"Dani, no! Stop! It's me, it's— _AAAAGH_!" Diesel 10 exclaimed as his own sister dug her claw into him. She had the prongs buried deep in his side, and he could feel his engine begin to falter. Desperate to get her off of him before she completely destroyed him, Diesel 10 frantically bashed her with his claw. He was having more difficulty by the second; Daniella must have torn into his engine block, and she was not letting go. Finally, with one last swing, he managed to tip her over. Unfortunately, Daniella didn't let go of him, and as she tumbled over the side of the bridge, a huge chunk was torn out of Diesel 10's side.

Once the initial pain subsided, Diesel 10 sat there in complete shock for a few minutes before fully realizing what had just happened. The Reaper, the one who had destroyed all those other engines, was his sister. He had killed her, killed his own sister. Though he was rapidly losing strength, he was extremely upset at what he'd done. Yes, he didn't exactly have a choice, and Daniella had gone on a brutal killing spree.

"I'm sorry Dani…" Diesel 10 said tearfully, "Why…why'd you do it? What made you snap?"

Diesel 10 knew the end was near. At the very least, he would go out a hero, having saved the surviving engines from the wrath of his sister. Still, it didn't change the fact that he felt terrible about what he'd done. As the world around him grew dim, he heard a familiar voice faintly call out to him.

 _I'm so sorry. It's my fault, not yours. I forgive you. Come now, they're waiting for you._


End file.
